Simple Happenstance
by EsotericFemale
Summary: Collection of one-shots and drabbles from the "Go With It" universe. Need to read "Go With It" to fully appreciate this story. PDLD Yale-verse. "If you weren't happy with this marriage, we could talk to the lawyers, you don't have to throw me out of a plane." "But this way I get to avoid that pesky alimony."


Title: Simple Happenstance

Description: A collection of one shot drabbles from the "Go With It" universe. Both before and after the story, or whenever the mood strikes me. Mostly PDLD, but sometimes Rogan. Again, depending on the mood I am in.

Rating: All. T for safety, though a couple chapters may dip into M.

Author's Note: Ah! I needed to take a break from Gutter Glitter for a bit because it is just SO intense, I needed something happier. And I have had a bunch of PDLD one-shots in my head for the longest time, so I figured what better time than now? Oh there you are is getting a big makeover once GG is completed. And if there is anything you would like to see Rory and Finn go through after their nuptials from "Go With It" let me know, that's what this collection of drabbles is about. Anyway, sports fans, enjoy the story, and look for Chapter 3 of Gutter Glitter to be out sometime before next Monday.

Story 1: Fondness and Parachuting

"Come on, Love!" Finn yelled over the roar of the engine.

Rory shuttered and adjusted the straps of her harness. She and Finn had been married for just over a year, and she still wasn't used to his random whims for adventure and recklessness. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy her time with him, but even though she was having fun, it was normal to fear for her life and sanity at some points. Especially when one is 12,000 feet in the air.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Positive!" He called, smiling and holding his hand out to her.

"I don't know Finn, if you weren't happy in this marriage we could have just talked to the lawyers, you don't have to throw me out of a plane!"

"Ah, yes, but this way I avoid that pesky alimony," he laughed.

Rory blanched behind her mask and stared at him, determining if he was serious or not. She couldn't see his face behind his own mask.

"Love, I was joking," he said, sensing her concern. "I've developed somewhat of a fondness for you this past year, I wouldn't let any harm come to you. Besides, there are witnesses."

Rory looked around. Sure enough, the others hadn't jumped yet. Colin and Stephanie stood next to the door as one of the crew opened it, Logan and Rosemary stood next to them. They were all wearing the same outfits. A tuxedo complete with tails, cummerbund, bow tie, and polished loafers. The guys' hands were bare while the girls wore white gloves. And adorning everyone's face was a gorilla mask. Strapped to the other four, just as were to her and Finn, were the brown, worn equipment housing their parachutes.

The crew member signaled time to go and Rory watched as Colin and Stephanie jumped out of the plane followed shortly by Logan and Rosemary. She knew it was her and Finn's turn, but she wasn't sure she was ready. Finn held his hand out to her again, his wedding band glinting slightly as it caught a sunray from the open plane door.

"Just go with it, Love," he said.

Rory sighed, but took his hand anyway. This past year she had been just going with it, even when she was sure that was the worst thing she would possibly do. Why should now be any different?

"In Omnia Paratus," she called.

"In Omnia Paratus," he returned and they turned and ran toward the doors, jumping out without another thought.

Rory had thought jumping off a seven-story scaffolding was exhilarating, but that in no way prepared her for skydiving. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins. Never before had she felt so free. She clung to Finn's had for dear life, afraid that if she let go she'd spiral out of control. Rory chanced a look at her husband and couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of plummeting to the earth dressed in a suit and gorilla mask.

It was oddly symbolic, she was free falling, spiraling out of control in the most absurd manner, and yet Finn was her rock through it all. Without him, she would never have faced her fears. This moment, this exact moment, was one less moment she hadn't lived, and it was all because of Finn and that ridiculous trip to Las Vegas over a year ago.

She was snapped from her thoughts as she heard Finn's voice calling to her over the rush of air surrounding them.

"What?" She yelled back, her voice muffled by the mask and floating away on the rushing air.

"Pull, Darling!" He called, tapping his own chord.

She understood and pulled her chord, his and her parachute springing to life. They floated easily and safely back to earth. They landed among hoots and cheers from their friends, who had already shed their parachutes and masks. Stephanie held a camera, documenting the remaining diver's fall.

Rory and Finn whipped their masks off and tossed them to the ground, never once letting go of the other's hand. Rory took the two steps to bridge the gap between them, launched into his arms, and initiated a deep, passionate kiss.

When she finally pulled away and Finn gave her a strange look, she simply said, "I love you, Theodore Finnegan Morgan."

Hours later, the couple lay in their bed in a tent in the middle of nowhere, pleasantly sloshed. Their clothes—his tuxedo, and the ball gown she had changed into after the jump, lay haphazardly on the floor, forgotten long ago. They lay in each other's arms sweaty and glowing after a rather long, arduous love making session when Finn broke the silence.

"I love you, Lorelai Leigh Morgan," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Rory smiled into Finn's chest, snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep.

Yes, her life was a lot like sky-diving, but with Finn at her side, she knew she'd always land on her feet.

-Fin-


End file.
